


Mikaelcest

by sinfuldesires



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Breeding Kink, Brother/Sister Incest, Car Sex, Cock Slapping, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Cousin Incest, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Gen, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Incest Kink, Lactation Kink, Large Cock, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Triple Penetration, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesires/pseuds/sinfuldesires
Summary: Incest between the members of the esteemed Mikaelson Family18+Sexual ContentDISCLAIMER:I do not own the characters or either of the shows. I am simply recycling characters and it's not for any sort of monetary gain, but strictly for reading pleasure.
Relationships: Ansel/Hope Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Hope Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Hope Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson, Esther Mikaelson/Elijah Mikaelson, Esther Mikaelson/Finn Mikaelson, Esther Mikaelson/Henrik Mikaelson, Esther Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Esther Mikaelson/Kol Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson/Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson/Kol Mikaelson/Henrik Mikaelson/Hope Mikaelson/Nik, Finn Mikaelson/Freya Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson/Freya Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson/Hope Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson, Freya Mikaelson/Elijah Mikaelson, Freya Mikaelson/Henrik Mikaelson, Freya Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Freya Mikaelson/Kol Mikaelson, Freya Mikaelson/Nik, Freya Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson, Henrik Mikaelson/Hope Mikaelson, Henrik Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Kol Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Mikael, Hope Mikaelson/Nik, Klaus Mikaelson/Hope Mikaelson/Kol Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Kol Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson, Mikael/Freya Mikaelson, Mikael/Rebekah Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson/Nik
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Mikaelcest

Hope had just turned sixteen and her family had thrown her a huge party hear at the compound. Her aunt Freya had pulled her out of school for the day as it was a Tuesday and boarding school only has breaks during Spring Break, Summer Break, and Christmas Break.

Hope had decided that after the party ended that she was going to take a shower, as she felt like she was desperately in need of one. She had just finished the aforementioned shower and was now heading to her bedroom so she could get dressed and head back to school. But little did she know that there was a surprise awaiting her in her room.

Once Hope reached her room, she opened the door to see her adoptive brother Marcel and her Uncle in nothing but their boxers, sitting on her bed in a waiting manner. This made Hope's face instantly flush because, as she took in the sight in front of her, she noticed that they had very well built bodies. And Hope knew immediately that she shouldn't feel that way about her brother and her uncle.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Hope asked, as she was confused about this. She saw Marcel and Kol look at each other and smirk, which was weird, as the two of them never really got along with one another. Even with Hope around.

"Nothing much." Marcel started, the smirk still upon his face.

"Just waiting for you to arrive so we can give you your birthday present darling." Kol finished explaining, a playful and flirtatious smirk siting upon her face.

"My birthday present?" Hope asked confused. "What does my birthday present have to do with you two sitting on my bed basically naked?!" She wanted to know what was really going on and she wanted to know NOW!

"We're you birthday present darling." Kol answered. He then gesture at both his and Marcel's bodies and continued, "This is your birthday present."

"Wait, wait, wait." Hop said, waving her arms around the air; which means nothing was now holding her towel to her body. That meant her naked, petite, teenage body was now on full display for her brother and uncle. Upon seeing her body, both Marcel and Kol felt there cocks get hard and throb for Hope within their boxers. "So you're saying, that birthday present from you is you two fucking me? What the hell?! That's messed up!"

"Not really, at least in this family Hope." Kol started to tell Hope. "Considering we've lived a thousand years; we've tried out almost anything you can think of Hope. Including fucking your own family. We did it even when we were humans, because it was a right of passage during that time."

"Again, what the absolute fuck!" Hope yelled.

Kol laughed mockingly, "If you think you're father was a saint in this department," Kol continued to explain to his niece.

"I'm pretty sure he was a saint in this department uncle Kol!" Hope said huffing and crossing her arms.

"Then you're very mistaken! He fucked Bekah every chance he got, which meant sometimes meant in front of me and Elijah and half the time we joined in on the fun. Hell, we even got your aunt Freya to join in." Kol smirked. Hope was now dumbfounded and was shocked.

She then took a deep breath and proceeded to say, "Fine I'll let you fuck me. But I'm doing this out of 'tradition', I will never enjoy it."

Marcel looked at his little sister and said, "Never say never Hope." Hope then rolled her eyes before Marcel proceeded to add, And oh yeah, you not wearing you towel anymore." Hope gasped before looking down to see she was in fact naked as the day she was born in front of her uncle and of her brother. "It fell off when you crossed your arms while arguing with us. Nothing was left holding it up, so-" Marcel said, then proceeding to motion as if he was dropping something.

Marcel and Kol then got up and turned to face opposite walls. Hope then proceeded to go sit on her bed, waiting to be fuck. Even though she said she would never enjoy it, her body could help but betray her. She felt herself getting wetter by the second at the thought of Marcel and Kol cock's fucking her pussy, ass, and mouth. Fucking her like a slut, at the age of sixteen.

Once the two men turned back around, Hope saw that they both had relieved themselves of their boxers and were stark naked, just like her. What caught her attention was the two monster cocks in her face. Mikaelson's must be well endowed, even the women. Cause Hope knew she had huge tits and a thick round ass most girls were definitely jealous of and would die to have.

Though out of the two cocks, Marcel's definitely caught her attention more. She though big black cocks were just myth, but seeing Marcel's thick cock had definitely proved her wrong. And she kinda felt thankful for that. Hope felt herself getting hornier by the minute despite her earlier claims to only do this out of 'tradition'. Fuck it with doing it for that reason, she wanted this. So got on all fours on the bed and said "Fuck me, I'm yours!"

Marcel and Kol vamp-sped onto the bed in the correct positions to fuck the holes they so desires. Which meant Marcel was under Hope as he wants to fuck his little sister's cunt into oblivion. And Kol wanted was behind her as he wanted to fuck his niece's thick, plump tight asshole.

Hope then fixed her position so they could correctly fuck her like the slut she wanted to be. Which meant Hope, unintentionally, sank down on Marcel's huge cock instantly. Giving her brother her virginity and a spark of immense pleasure from his throbbing cock finally being in his sister's tight little pussy.

Marcel groaned as he said, "Y-you're a virgin?!"

Hope responded, "Of course I _was_ , I only just turned sixteen." Hope then loudly moaned as she felt her uncle Kol ram his thick cock into her tight ass without warning as well as take her anal virginity. "Ooooh yeah!" Hope moaned. "Two cocks fucking me at the same time... feels sooo.. euphoric."

"You think that now darling,-" Kol started, continually ramming his cock in and out of Hope's tight ass.

"But just wait, as we're about to give you the pounding of your life." Marcel continued from where Kol left off, as he thrusted his cock up into Hope.

"Cause we're about to start pounding you a lot, lot harder!" Kol finished saying, as he started using his vamp-speed to completely sodomise his niece's ass and Marcel use his vamp-speed to completely pound her pussy.

Through the entire room; Hope's moans of pleasure could be head as well as Marcel and Kol's balls slapping Hope's bare skin in between her pussy and ass as they fucked her rhythmically. They were pretty sure the whole compound could hear the three fucking.

* * *

"Take this cock like the slut you are darling!" Kol yelled.

"How does it feel knowing you a slut for you brother and uncle's cock's hope?" Marcel asked in a demanding manner.

Meanwhile, Hope was currently incoherent and only her moans could be heard, "Oooh! Oooh! Oooh! Oooh! Oooh! Oooh!"

Keelin and Davina weren't home, as they were sent away before all this happened so they wouldn't know the incestuous ways of the family they married into, in fear it could break up the two marriages. Meanwhile Rebekah and Freya were sitting on the couch, trying to watch TV but failing. So they started pleasuring themselves to the sound of Marcel and Kol fucking Hope like a senseless slut.

* * *

Hope felt both her asshole and pussy clench around Marcel and Kol's cock, meaning she was about to cum. "I'm gonna cum! I _NEED_ to cum!" Hope moaned.

Marcel and Kol then slowed down, at first confusing Hope, before pulling out and ramming back into her at vampire speed; giving Hope a double earth-shattering orgasm. "OOOH!" Hope yelled as she felt the gravity of the double orgasm.

At the same time Marcel and Kol came, shooting their thick seed into her pussy and ass respectively. Meanwhile Hope was currently spazzing slightly from experiencing two orgasm's at the same time, a vaginal orgasm and a anal orgasm. Hope felt like she was in heaven.

"Best. birthday. present. ever!" Hope said, panting in between each word. She felt like a different woman now and she loved it, she never ever forget this day until the day she dies for good.


End file.
